Red Dust
by charmedk
Summary: On a simple mission, Naruto gets covered in dust that releases the nine tails. Second chapter will be a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

'How could everything go so wrong?' Sakura asked herself as she ran through the trees attempting to sense Naruto's chakra. It had seemed to be such a simple mission, retrieve a prisoner who had escaped form prison earlier that day. They had known he was a dangerous criminal, his powers in a different category form anything anyone had seen but they had been so sure that with their powers combined they would be able to handle him. When they had entered the clearing that the prisoner was camping in they hadn't realized that they were walking into a trap.

Remembering back to the very moment that she heard the snap of the taunt string at their feet Sakura shuddered. The trap was meant for Naruto, that was obvious, as a red powder rained down on him. The effects were immediate as the nine tailed surface and Naruto lost control. He rampaged through the forest as the prisoner escaped in the confusion.

All kinds of questions ran through Sakura's mind. How did he know that Naruto wold be the one after him? What was that powder that made Naruto lose control? Had this been planned from the beginning? She wasn't quite sure she would get an answer to any of these questions. Hell she didn't even know what she would do when she found Naruto! Would she even be able to calm him down or would the unthinkable happen...

Just as these thoughts begin to enter her consciousness she sensed it. Naruto's chakra two miles ahead of her. Her heart pounded, she hadn't thought this far ahead. It was too late now though, she was going to try to help her friend even if he did attack her.

When she saw Naruto he was on his hands and knees in the center of a newly formed crater. He was obviously fighting the nine tails as his fists clenched in the dirt. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and her mind go blank. 'I found him...but how can I help him?'

"Leave Sakura." His voice was so calm that it scared her.

"And leave you here? No I am not going to turn my back on you this time Naruto." Sakura hadn't even realized she was talking or that this confident voice was hers, she certainly didn't feel confident.

An evil smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he spat out how Sakura had not been there for him when Sasuke was around. It was true though, Sakura had blatantly ignored Naruto when Sasuke was around, even though Naruto was the one who cared for her.

"You're right. And I am not letting that happen again. Naruto...I..." She knew what the truth was but just couldn't bring herself to say it. She had wanted to say it to Naruto but at the moment she felt as if she was saying it to the nine tails.

Suddenly Naruto turned towards her completely, he still had the smirk but his eyes held curiosity and general concern, maybe even a bit of happiness. "What is it Sakura?" His voice was his and she could tell it.

"I want to speak with Naruto in complete control! I won't say anymore until he is the one who responds." Sakura was still surprised as how she was speaking, he could easily kill her right now. She watched though. His face twisted in internal conflict and she could tell that Naruto was gaining control again. She gave out a sigh of relief as his chakra went back to normal.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to fight Sakura." Naruto smiled and Sakura nodded. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me..." there was so much hope in Naruto's expression.

"Naruto..." Sakura took a step closer to Naruto, "I-I love you." Sakura cursed herself as she felt the heat on her cheeks and quickly tried to turn away. She felt a hand on her shoulder turning her back to Naruto and something warm touch her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized that Naruto was kissing her but quickly shut them and melted into the kiss.

"I have always loved you Sakura. Never leave my side." Naruto said as he broke away and rested his chin on her head. Sakura gave a slight smile before nodding slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura rushed around the room looking like a little kid in a toy shop. Being the medic that she was, when she had the opportunity to study the red dust that had had such an effect on Naruto she jumped at the opportunity. Currently Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room watching Sakura intently, something that he had done ever since they had gotten back form their mission, which had ended with the recapture of the prisoner.

"Sakura, I want to hear it again," Naruto said meeting eyes with the pinkette. Sakura stopped in her tracks and blinked at the tone Naruto was using, it was rather...serious.

"Hear what?"

"How you feel. I want to make sure it was not a dream," Naruto pleaded.

Sakura smiled and walked closer to him. "Naruto, I will always love you with all of my heart," Sakura said sitting in his lap on the floor and resting her head on his shoulder, her work suddenly forgotten. Naruto sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his woman bringing her in closer.

"Sakura...when I was away from the village training, I learned something that I feel needs to be done, when ever you are ready," Naruto said hesitantly as if he didnt really want to have this conversation but couldnt get out of it.

Sakura looked up at the blonde with a curious expression. "What is it Naruto?"

"Mating, Sakura. We need to mate. I feel as if at any moment someone is going to take you away form me and this is a way to detour that."Sakura felt a little hurt that Naruto would think she could be taken away from him, but remembering how hard he had to fight to win her form Sasuke and how long it took she did understand.

"Naruto...I knew I loved you two year ago, when it comes to mating I am already ready," Sakura said blushing. 'How is it that I could talk so freely when my life was in potential danger but now that I am talking about sex I get so...well embarrassed?' she thought.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush into anything and I don't know what will happen when we start, if I'll be able to keep control or if I hurt you..." Naruto trailed off, blabbering about how he couldn't live with himself if he did. Sakura smiled, this was the man that she had fallen in love with and knowing that only solidified her decision.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me." Naruto leaned in to kiss her passionately as he moved so she was under him.

"You know just what to say to drive me insane," Naruto whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses from her ear lobe down to her neck. He moved one of his hands to trail up her body, slowly, memorizing the piece of art that lay before him, whose breaths had started to become shallow and quicker and who clinging to his jacket. Oh yes he was going to make love to her and he was going to make her go insane with him.

"Naruto," Sakura whimpered out as Naruto massage Sakura's clothed breast. He liked the sound she had made and started to slowly take her shirt off. Once the shirt was thrown some where in the room he returned to his earlier action, sliding his hand under her bra. Sakura gasped and jerked her hips upward, involuntarily rubbing her core against Naruto's growing member. Sakura moaned Naruto's name and looked up at him begging for more.

Naruto sat up and slowly slid Sakura's shorts and underwear down her legs, never breaking eye contact with her. He grabbed onto her legs, pulling him towards him so her legs rested on either side of his, fully exposing her pussy to him. Sakura blushed and looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't you dare," Naruto growled. "Look at me and watch what I do to you. I am the only one who can touch you this way and I want you to memorize how it feels." Sakura nodded, gasping as Naruto's finger slipped into her pussy, curling and hitting her G spot. She began to see spots as her other hand started to pinch and rub her clit, she wouldnt be able to last long if he kept up this delicious torture. Naruto realized this and added another finger and began to pound his fingers into her special spot. Sakura couldnt handle it anymore as the tightening in her stomach grew until it exploded, her juices flowing out of her and onto Naruto's hands.

Sakura watched, dazed, as Naruto licked his hands clean. After he was satisfied with the job he took his jacket off, folding it in a way that Sakura could use as a pillow and put it behind her head and continued his undressing. Sakura felt herself dampen even more as she watched his abs become visible and almost moaned when Naruto exposed his fully erect member to her.

"Naruto! Please I can't take anymore I want to feel you inside of me!" Sakura begged. Naruto smiled down at her and lined up with her entrance, easily sliding in. Sakura helped back a painful cry as he broke her barrier but was almost surprised that it didn't hurt worse. Naruto stilled in her,noticing her stiffness and began to pull out until Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips. "Please, I love you Naruto, please continue," Sakura whimpered, moving her hips and letting go of a drawn out moan.

It was at that beautiful sound that Naruto finally broke. He couldn't keep control anymore and started to ram into Sakura's pussy. Rather than complain, Sakura started to scream in pleasure. She loved how animalistic Naruto's thrusts were and how her body jumped with each one.

"Oh kami, yes, more more!" Sakura pleaded as Naruto found that delicious spot again and slammed into it with all of his force. "Im going to cum. Oh kami I-im go-gonna cum!"

Naruto growled as he felt Sakura's walls clench around him. He felt his only release coming on as Sakura's tightness milked him. With one last push Naruto released inside of Sakura and kept himself raised with his hands which were on either side of Sakura's head. Pulling out he moved to Sakura's side and brought her closer to him.

"Don't ever leave me Sakura."

"Never"


End file.
